st_claires_institution_for_the_mentally_unwellfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenora Poe
Lenora Poe is a patient at St Claire's. Though her file states that she was admitted for depression, this is ironically one of the few conditions she doesn't have. Actually, she is a compulsive liar, a mild sociopath, a sadist and a sufferer of Genetic Sexual Attraction. She deliberately caused the admittance of her brother to the asylum and later drove her doctor, Gilliam Lowery, to suicide. Background & Character Lenora's parents are leading psychiatrists and Freudians. Though great academics, they treated their children more as subjects than childen. Lenora is the middle child, born two years after Edgar Poe(who has also been admitted to the asylum) and five years before Lee. The two older children's relationship could be best described as bipolar: the two were either best friends or one would be bullying the other. While Edgar's abuse was physical, Lenora's was mental, for example she would tell other children at school that he was still wetting the bed or would claim(falsely) that he was adopted. When Lee was born, however, Lenora's closeness to Edgar became more consistent, a development that happened about the same time that several cats disappeared. When they hit their teenage years, Lenora started going on dates with boys, but after the first date the boys would avoid her and refuse to explain why. When Lenora was seventeen, Edgar announced that he had been accepted into a university and this appears to have led to some sort of argument. Later on that night their parents awoke to the sound of something smashing. When they came to investigate the noise they found Edgar in Lenora's room. Both were naked in Lenora's bed and both had injuries: Lenora had two large, hand shaped bruises and Edgar had scratches along his back and arms. Lenora then burst into tears and claimed that Edgar had raped her. The two, however have very different versions of events. While Lenora insists that he had forced himself upon her and had been doing so for years, Edgar claims that Lenora had initiated a sexual relationship in their teens, that she had invited him into her room and that they were simply enjoying rough sex as a "goodbye". Regardless of which version is true, their parents had Edgar admitted to St Claire's to avoid anyone finding out, stating that he had attempted suicide. Edgar's two siblings responded to Edgar's leaving in very different ways. While Lenora seemed relatively unaffected, Lee became considerably less nervous. When his PE teacher noticed odd marks on his stomach, Lee claimed that Edgar had been torturing him while Lenora held Lee down and instructed Edgar on what to do. Despite Lenora swearing that Edgar had forced her to help, her parents then called their connections and had Lenora institutionalised, again stating a suicide attempt. The Poes told their friends that they were both in universities abroad studying psychology. Lenora is vain, manipulative and very sadistic, but charismatic enough that she can hide it. She can turn on the waterworks very convincingly and will pretend to be much more innocent than she is, for example by blushing or pretending not to understand certain terms. She seems to be able to control her sadism for the most part and this cruelty seems to have a voyeuristic element which may help her with this, but she generally likes to trick people and keep as many "back-up plans" as she can. She is currently trying to escape the asylum, but in the mean time is creating connections to allow her a more comfortable stay. Appearance Lenora is a very pretty girl who takes great pride in her appearance. Category:Female Category:Patient Category:Madame Apathy